


Primrose

by Kousukee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I miss my IwaOi babies, M/M, bring seijou back, heavily inspired by tokimeki, it's been awhile omg, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousukee/pseuds/Kousukee
Summary: “Primrose is the fairy’s key. It will take you to the person you picture in your heart.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27





	Primrose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's a try for an IwaOi oneshot. It's a short read because I've been heavily playing Tokimeki recently and I just wanted to write this. Enjoy!

When they were young, they had always played together. Whether it was hunting for bugs, hide and seek or volleyball, they always stuck by each others’ side.

One day, they stumbled upon an old Church and met an old lady watering pretty pink flowers. She noticed them and looked surprised before she gave the two children a warm smile.

“Do you want to hear a story?”

They both eagerly nodded their heads and they sat down on the grass as the old lady placed her watering can down to tell them the legend of this church.

_Long ago, there were two lovers who sought each other despite the divide between them. They would meet here where the Primroses would bloom. That was what the fairy told them._

_So, that’s what the two lovers did. They would find a way to meet each other here and spend time with each other, even if it was short. The flowers were in bloom and it seemed like time stopped and only flowed for them. The fairy kept careful watch over these two lovers and their love bloomed along with the primroses._

_But one day, they both stopped coming. The flowers started to wilt and before long, nobody could find anymore primroses here in this church._

“Did they die?”

“Stupid Iwa-chan! What kind of question is that?”

“There’s no need to hit me!”

The old lady laughed and went to pick petals off the ground. She placed several on their palms and said “This Primrose is the fairy’s key. Hold on to it and it will take you to the person you picture in your heart.”

* * *

“You really believe what she said, Oikawa?”

Oikawa glanced at the petals still remaining on his palm as they walked home. He had a smile on his face and he nodded his head “I think granny was telling the truth.”

Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose as he shook his head “Why did I even ask someone who believed in aliens.”

“Hey! They’re out there you know!”

“Tch.”

“Hey hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“Keep those petals, okay?”

“...Fine.”

Oikawa smiled and waved his hand as they arrived at his home “I’ll see you tomorrow! Mom wants you over by the way!”

Iwaizumi nodded his head as he waved back “Okay!”

* * *

_Five years passed since they graduated._

A sigh left Oikawa’s lips as he held his cup of coffee while he surveyed the streets of New York. Life here was really different from Japan. The first year he spent here was horrible. He had to adjust seeing as his English wasn’t that good yet. The food here was so greasy and he was homesick most of the time.

But most of all, _he missed Iwaizumi._

He tried his best not to contact him frequently, knowing that their timezones were the complete opposite and he knew that Iwaizumi’s life as a uni student wasn’t too kind either. They could only talk every once in awhile but Oikawa never complained. This was what they chose and they knew it was for the best. Oikawa pursued Astrophysics and Iwaizumi chose Medicine. Oikawa’s family wanted him to have a better chance for his field and that chance was here in New York.

The last time they spoke was probably two years ago? Oikawa couldn’t remember clearly. Life started becoming hectic during his second year and he barely had time for himself anymore.

The sad thing about that was how much he was getting used to not talking to Iwaizumi anymore.

It hurts when he thinks about how he can say he doesn’t mind if Iwaizumi doesn’t call him or text him. The first few months were different. He’d throw a fit, complain, yell at him over the phone, and sulk a lot.

Now he can say he’s okay even if he can’t hear the raven’s voice.

His phone buzzed on the table and he checked it to see that his mother was calling him.

“Okasan~” Oikawa chirped as he answered it.

“Tooru! I’ve been trying to reach you but you kept ignoring me.”

Oikawa chuckled and lightly scratched his cheek “Oops, I’m sorry. What is it that you need?”

“Come home.”

“E-Eh?”

“We’ll celebrate your graduation here! Don’t tell me you’re going to spend it there by yourself?”

“B-But-”

“No buts! Come home to Japan, okay? Your family misses you a lot. It’s been five years and you haven’t visited us once.”

“You know life as a university student is hard…”

“Yes yes, I know. That’s why I’m asking you now that you’ve finally graduated.”

Oikawa was quiet for awhile as thoughts of home flooded his mind. It’s been awhile.

“My Tooru-chan is finally all grown up. It’s about time you stopped fooling around!”

“Okasan! That’s so mean. I’ve been treating you and dad real well even when I was there!”

A laugh came from the other line and Oikawa smiled.

“Alright, if you say so. Just come home, okay? We miss you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll disown you if you don’t come home.”

“Rude!”

“I love you, Tooru.”  
“I love you too, mom.”

Oikawa ended the call and his fingers absentmindedly traced the bracelet he wore. It was a pressed flower bracelet, the very same petals given to him when he was young. His eyes stared off into nothingness, wondering if he should really go home.

He finally finished his cup of coffee and he stood up to leave the coffee shop.

Maybe it won’t hurt to visit.

* * *

He was never fond of Medicine.

Maybe it was the pressure that pushed him, pressure being his parents wanting that career for him. He never spoke up that he wanted to run a flower shop.

Even Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed their asses off when he once opened up that he wanted to run a flower shop.

“Iwaizumi and flower shop doesn’t go well together.” Matsukawa said, almost practically wheezing.

“We can’t even imagine you taking care of them.”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe Oikawa can-”

They both fell silent when they saw the look on Iwaizumi’s face. They were second year college students then, meeting up after class. It was occasional that Oikawa was brought to conversation. It almost seemed like an unspoken agreement to talk about the brunet less frequently as possible.

_Five years._

He never thought it would be this quick.

“Oikawa must have graduated already.” he thought to himself.

Should he even call?

It was weird. He’s never hesitated to call the boy until now. What once was someone familiar to him became someone foreign. Was it because they haven’t kept in touch? Was it because they haven’t seen each other physically for five years now?

When did they start growing apart?

And why was he thinking about that damned brunet right now?

He groaned, placing his head on his folded hands on the desk.

_He missed Oikawa._

Eventually, he stood up from where he was sitting, determined to finish his studying. He had an important exam coming up tomorrow and he couldn’t flunk this post-graduate internship. Even though he was done with his classes, he still needs to finish his residency here before he could start applying for a medical license. Just a bit more and he’s finally done.

* * *

The flight back home was terrible.

Oikawa never liked planes. He hated the turbulence. Even if he knew it was harmless most of the times, he still braced in fear of falling even when he was strapped tightly in his seat. Riding in planes always made him think of different ways of how he could die on a plane ride.

More or less this flight would last for 15 or so hours and Oikawa wasn’t thrilled about that.

The plane finally landed after a long wait and by now it was already two in the morning here in Japan. Oikawa stepped out from the plane, feeling like his legs turned into jelly. It took awhile for him to recover and even then he wasn’t fully happy with how he felt after that gruelling 15 hour flight.

He hasn’t even mentioned to anyone that he was coming home.

The brunet waited for his luggage and when he finally got them, he went out and inhaled deeply.

Yes, this was Japan’s familiar scent. It was way better than New York. Even if he spent five years of his life there, he could never quite get used to it. Something just didn’t feel right and he knew he wouldn’t even dream about staying there permanently.

Japan has always been his home.

He smiled to himself and hailed a cab, speaking in English before turning bright red when he realized he was in Japan. He apologized profusely, now speaking in Japanese as he told the driver of his address.

Eventually the cab stopped in front of his home and Oikawa stepped out after paying the driver, thanking him.

He was home.

They never moved out and Oikawa felt a ton of emotions whirling inside of him as he stared at his home. He suddenly felt the urge to cry and realized he had just been pushing away his homesickness all this time.

He knocked on the door and it took awhile before it opened. He was greeted by his mother’s very sleepy face and when she saw her own son standing in front of her, a gasp left her lips and the tiredness suddenly ebbed away as she pulled the boy into a tight hug.

“Tooru!”

“I’m home.”

* * *

“You’ve grown so much!”

“And yet you’re still such an idiot.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both sighed in unison as they watched Oikawa try and get a stuck potato chip bag from the vending machine. The brunet was clearly struggling and he pulled out his hand as he tried to shake the damned machine.

“It’s no use! I wasted my money on that!” Oikawa whined, pointing at his supposed to be snack for this afternoon.

The three of them agreed to meet up when Oikawa called that he arrived in Japan. They were just taking a stroll around the park when this happened.

“Anyways, as I was about to say, how was life there in New York?”

“They don’t have rice!” Oikawa cried as he sat down on a park bench “I mean they do! But they rarely eat it with their meals and that’s really weird!”

“Eeeh?? How can they eat their meals without rice?”

“Their food’s always big in sizes! Like this big!” Oikawa demonstrated the food sizes with his hands and whipped out his phone to show them his gallery dedicated to taking photos of the food he ate.

“They look really delicious though.”

“Oy! How come we don’t get any souvenirs or anything like that?!” Matsukawa complained, realizing this all of a sudden.

Oikawa placed his two hands together and bowed “Sorry! I was in a hurry to come back home and I didn’t even think about buying anything.”  
“Tch! That just shows how little we mean to you.” Hanamaki said with a pout as he crossed his arms.

“Awww come on Makki!”

* * *

The day ended just like that and the three of them parted ways.

On his way home, he couldn’t help but think about Iwaizumi. He was grateful that Hanamaki and Matsukawa didn’t mention anything about the boy earlier. How was he? Was he eating well? Was he sleeping well? Was he healthy? Was he okay?

Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to call Iwaizumi even though he missed him so much.

* * *

Iwaizumi spat out his coffee.

“H-He… _W-What?!_ ”

“Iwaizumi! You almost ruined my clothes!”

“Oy! Matssun, you’re not fooling with me are you?!”

Before Matsukawa could speak, Iwaizumi had already stood up and rushed out of the coffee shop.

_Oikawa was home._

“And that git didn’t even bother telling me.”

* * *

_Long ago, there were two lovers who sought each other despite the divide between them. They would meet here where the Primroses would bloom. That was what the fairy told them._

_So, that’s what the two lovers did. They would find a way to meet each other here and spend time with each other, even if it was short. The flowers were in bloom and it seemed like time stopped and only flowed for them. The fairy kept careful watch over these two lovers and their love bloomed along with the primroses._

_But one day, they both stopped coming. The flowers started to wilt and before long, nobody could find anymore primroses here in this church._

_Eventually, everything became still in what used to be paradise._

_Time continued to flow and the seasons changed._

_The ivy started to cover the walls of the church and nobody could seem to open the doors._

_“Primrose is the fairy’s key. The fairy’s key will only grant you one wish. It will take you to the person you picture in your heart.”_

_One day the flowers bloomed again._

* * *

Iwaizumi couldn’t find Oikawa anywhere, not even at the boy’s home.

“Where could he be?” Iwaizumi said, already close to giving up and just calling but he forgot his phone on the table of the coffee shop earlier.

Then, Iwaizumi’s eyes fell on his wrist, seeing the bracelet Oikawa ordered for them both and suddenly, he knew where to go.

The place was still there and it looked haunting underneath the moonlight. It was his last chance at seeing Oikawa since he knew that the brunet would just run away again. He braced himself and he tried opening the doors.

With a creak, it swung open.

_One day, the flowers bloomed again and the two lovers found their way back to each other._

  
“Oikawa.”

The figure in front of him jumped and Oikawa turned around to see Iwaizumi panting. It seemed as if the boy had ran all the way here.

“I-Iwa-chan? How-”

Oikawa wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the brunet.

“Dumbass.” Iwaizumi murmured, his hand resting on the back of Oikawa’s head, fingers running across the boy’s curls “Dumbass.”

“Iwa-chan…”

“This fairy thing worked, huh?”

“W-What?”

“Primrose is the fairy’s key. The fairy’s key will only grant you one wish. It will take you to the person you picture in your heart.”

Iwaizumi leaned back and looked at Oikawa with a small smile.

_“I missed you.”_

* * *

Before Oikawa left for New York, Iwaizumi silently made a wish on his primrose.

_“May we meet again.”_


End file.
